


Just let me have you

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: I’ve always loved (fantasized about) that picture of Jake reading in his bunk. So I wrote this.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Just let me have you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my 2nd fic. This is totally self indulgent and I noticed I tend to write focusing only on the female’s pleasure. Oh well ;)

The bus makes a stop outside of a Waffle House and everyone gets down to get some dinner. "y/n you coming?" You hear Josh ask from outside of your bunk "I’ll stay here, thank you. I’m a little tired" you answer. "Alright, we want to eat here but we won’t be long okay?" he says before walking away. You hear him close the bus’ door. 

You stay in bed contemplating your options, quickly making up your mind. You're only wearing an oversized t-shirt, panties and socks. It doesn't matter if it's the middle of summer you can't sleep if your feet are cold. When you think everyone’s gone inside the restaurant that’s when you get up and make your way to Jake’s bunk. 

Standing outside you ask quietly "Jakey...Jakey, you still up?" It's pretty late at night so you know he's probably asleep and don't want to disturb him but you're also very needy and can't miss out on an opportunity like this one. "Jake?" you try again but still no response... you bite your lip feeling a little frustrated and decide to go back o bed.

You turn around and that's when the curtain opens a little bit revealing Jake's sleepy face "y/n...what's up why did we stop?" he asks "The boys wanted to grab dinner but Josh insisted to stop and eat here instead" you explain. "Oh did you want us to go too? Are you hungry?" he looks more awake now. "Well..." you begin and give him a playful smile, your fingers playing with your hair "...I'm actually hungry for something else". He snorts (because he's so adorable) he seems to read your not so innocent intentions and helps you climb into the bunk.

You kiss him as you sit on his lap, the contact with his warm body instantly makes you sigh in satisfaction. "You okay, princess?" he asks "Yes, Jakey I just need you please" "We gotta be quiet, they could be back soon you know" he places his hands on your hips and notices you're not wearing pajamas. "Shit...come here" he guides you and moves your body back and forth so you can rub yourself against his crotch. The friction feels amazing even with layers of clothing between you two, you start getting wet.

"Oh my God, Jakey...I really need to feel you" you can definitely feel him getting hard with every movement you make. "These need to go" you say grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants, you move back a little so he can take them off, leaving you both only in your undies.

You go back to kissing and dry humping him, wanting to keep quiet but you can't help but let out your moans, finally getting some relief. "Oh God you make me so wet, baby" you say softly. He takes his hand to your lower stomach and massages you there to warm up his palm, then he slips it inside your panties. "You're super wet, princess" Jake says then gently glides two fingers on your most sensitive place. "Oh shit yesss...yes" you say when he starts doing little circle motions on your swollen clit "That feels so good, so good on my clit, Jake". "I want you to come like this" he puts both hands back on your hips and grinds you on his cock. "Please don't stop I'm almost there, baby".

He knows exactly how to get you there "You're so pretty, princess...feel so good on top of me, move those hips a little faster". You continue rubbing your heat back and forth against him until you feel the pressure in your pelvis "oh fuck oh- my" the delicious feeling of your sensitive clit rubbing Jake's thick cock makes you come and your body shakes. "You okay?" he asks "I still want more, Jakey" you start pulling down his boxers. "Good, because I really need to get inside you". You grab his cock then slide your hands up and down his shaft, you touch his wet tip with your thumb smearing the precome all over the head. He's so hard you just can't wait to have him in you.

You take off your soaked panties then feel his hand back on your pussy. He gets his fingers nice and wet before he guides two into your opening. He starts pumping them in and out to get you ready and of course they feel so much better than your own. "I love it when you do that, baby" you tell him as he spreads them inside you. He hits your g-spot a few times "Fuck that feels so good" "Yeah? You want me to make you come like this then?" "No, oh no no I want your cock please".

"We should switch" he moves you around so now he’s on top. He gets between your thighs, with his right hand he grabs your left thigh and moves it up. "Okay I’m ready" you say. He grabs his cock and slides it all over your wet lips, teasing your clit with the head. “Oh my God oh my God” you inhale when he enters you and slips in inch by inch. The feeling of his cock stretching your inner walls drives you crazy.

When he’s all the way inside he stays still for a minute. "Can I move, princess?" "Yes, please. Fuck me Jakey" he starts thrusting at a slow pace. It’s completely quiet outside so the wet sounds don’t go unnoticed "You’re fucking wet aren’t you?" you whimper at his words, "Fuck me more, Jake". When he starts going faster "oh SHIT yes!" you let out louder than expected. 

You grab the bottom of your shirt and bring it up to your mouth to bite on it, leaving your naked breasts exposed. As Jake starts pounding you harder you move your hands to your grab and pinch your nipples. "You’re getting close, princess?" he says when he feels you getting tighter around him. “Yes yes make me cum”. He uses his other hand to play with your clit, you’re throbing there and still very sensitive so you put your hand on his, indicating him to go slower. "Together now" he says, he gives another thrust then his hips stay still as he comes, you follow him when you feel him releasing his warm cum inside you. 

"Guys we’re back!" Danny announces. "We gave you more than enough time, losers" Sammy adds laughing in the distance. "And we got you food!" you hear Josh say.

"I hate them" Jake says as he cuddles beside you. “I don’t" you say before kissing his lips one more time.


End file.
